Project to study single crystals of magnetically diluted [[unreadable]-amido-[unreadable]nitrate(dicobalt)en4]tetranitrate. The idea is to measure the superoxo electron Zeeman splitting-factor matrix g at W-band to alleviate the severe problems in achieving this at lower frequencies, due to the multi-line complicated hyperfine structure caused by the 59Co nuclei. 1) Synthesis of the above magnetic dioxygen carrier, as of the diluent complex, were successful, and the desired mixed crystals were grown. 2) W-band measurements revealed EPR spectra very suitable for our purposes. Work will continue.